


Magic in the making

by thegirl20



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Rachel can make her nightly myspace video, Quinn decides they need to make a video of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic in the making

Quinn is lying on Rachel's bed, watching Rachel line the camera up with the microphone stand when the idea hits her. And when it does, she sort of can't believe she's never thought of it before. She pushes herself up off the bed and stalks toward Rachel, a predator eyeing its prey. Rachel looks at her in confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Quinn doesn't say anything. She keeps her eyes locked with Rachel's as she lifts the tripod and sets it down at the foot of the bed. Rachel's eyes widen.  
  
"Quinn, what are you doing?" she asks again, but the husky quality her voice has taken on suggests she knows exactly what Quinn is doing.  
  
Rachel is still standing holding on to the microphone. Quinn approaches and gently takes her hand, pulling her in the direction of the bed. Quinn sits on the edge and pulls Rachel between her legs, wrapping her arms around her waist and looking up at her. Rachel puts her hands on Quinn's shoulders and glances at the camera, worriedly.  
  
Quinn kisses Rachel's stomach through her sweater and rubs her face into the soft wool, smiling as she feels Rachel's hand in her hair. She looks back up.  
  
"We won't post this one on MySpace," she whispers.  
  
"Quinn..." Rachel starts pulling away but Quinn holds onto her wrists.  
  
“You’re beautiful when you sing. But baby,” Quinn’s voice drops in register, “you should see yourself when you come.”  
  
Rachel flushes deeply, but moves back into Quinn’s arms, bending to bring their lips together. Quinn’s hands move up Rachel’s legs, underneath her skirt to cup her firm behind. Rachel surges forward, pushing Quinn back onto the bed and climbing on top of her, careful not to put too much weight on her abdomen.  
  
Quinn pulls at Rachel’s sweater, succeeding in pulling it over her head, leaving Rachel in a hot pink push-up bra. Quinn pushes on Rachel’s shoulders until she sits back enough to let Quinn get up onto her knees. She urges Rachel onto all fours, facing the camera. Quinn presses her hips against Rachel’s ass and drapes her upper body over Rachel’s back, supporting herself on one arm. She sneaks her free hand around to palm Rachel’s breast through the smooth fabric of her bra, teasing the nipple into a stiff peak and feeling as well as hearing Rachel’s sharp intake of breath.  
  
Rachel pushes back against her until they’re both kneeling, Quinn behind Rachel, her hand still cupping a pert breast. She bends her neck to kiss Rachel’s shoulder. Rachel is looking straight ahead, at the viewfinder on the camera, her breathing is starting to become jerky and erratic. Quinn catches her eye on the small screen and smiles before biting down on the soft expanse of flesh of Rachel’s neck. Rachel’s head falls back against Quinn’s shoulder and Quinn takes the opportunity to slide her free hand down Rachel’s abdomen and under the waistband of her skirt and panties.  
Rachel’s more worked up than she usually would be at this point and she grasps Quinn’s wrist, urging her down to meet slick heat.  
  
Quinn’s fingers barely brush Rachel’s clit and she whines, tilting her hips, trying to gain the right kind of purchase in this unfamiliar position. Quinn smiles against Rachel’s cheek and applies pressure where Rachel wants it, eliciting a deep moan of gratitude. Quinn slides two fingers inside Rachel, pinching her nipple at the same time, making Rachel arch into her hands. She pulls her back against her body, her hand moving with purpose now between Rachel’s legs.  
  
Rachel is breathing heavily, mumbling Quinn’s name, interspersed with a few profanities she’ll deny using later. Quinn can feel the beginnings of the tremors that will shortly rip right through Rachel . She presses a kiss to Rachel’s cheek, the tang of sweat staying on her lips.  
  
“Open your eyes,” she whispers. “I want you to watch this.”  
  
Rachel, through sheer determination (her defining feature, some might say) forces her eyes open and they lock on the tiny screen of the camera. She inhales deeply, holding the air in her lungs as she fights and welcomes the sensations overtaking her. Quinn grins and presses firmly against Rachel’s centre, sending her over the edge. Rachel’s body tenses and Quinn holds her steady, her arm wrapping around Rachel’s waist.  
  
Rachel turns her head, seeking out Quinn’s mouth, gasping into a sloppy kiss. The ripples of Rachel’s orgasm are fading and Quinn withdraws her hand. Rachel turns in her arms and cups her face, kissing her thoroughly. They pull apart, still breathless. Rachel’s eyes are shining.  
  
“Are you ready for your close-up, Ms Fabray?”  
  
Quinn’s eyebrow creeps up her forehead.  
  
“Are you kidding me? The camera adds ten pounds and I’m already a heifer,” she indicates the baby bump currently pressing against Rachel’s stomach.   
  
Rachel laughs and her hand slips down to caress Quinn’s abdomen.  
  
“You’re not a heifer, you’re just full of baby.”  
  
Quinn smirks as she gets a flash of the future.  
  
“Now, that would sure beat showing the kid’s prom date her baby pictures...how about the porn video she starred in as a bump.”  
  
Rachel draws back, horrified.  
  
“Quinn, we will not be showing this video to  _anyone_. Perhaps  _especially_  this baby’s prom date.”  
  
“Calm down, Norma Desmond, I’m kidding.”   
  
Quinn glances at the still-running camera and back at Rachel.  
  
“Well, I suppose if it’s only ever gonna be us that sees it...”  
  
Rachel is already adjusting their positions so that Quinn is on display, kissing her neck and running her hands over her belly until they brush the hem of her shirt. Quinn closes her eyes, reaching up to grip the back of Rachel’s neck as she brushes her tongue over a particularly sensitive spot.  
  
Something occurs to Quinn before rational thought leaves her completely.  
  
“Oh, and before I forget, you really should look into Facebook. MySpace is so 2005.”


End file.
